In certain circumstances, a client of a securities trading firm may want to place stock orders that are of a low notional value. Traders are often unable to add value to such orders, but are required to execute them nonetheless. In addition, prior art systems are manual, thereby creating even greater inefficiency in requiring traders to work on such orders manually.